codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Captain Cayman
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ashford Student Council page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the below each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Don't know what to do? Consider joining one of our current projects like the Image Unit or the Episode Summary Unit. If you are still looking for things to do, the Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! : Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Lelouch Di Britannia (talk) 12:40, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Nobles Category Can I ask why you added Kallen Kōzuki to the Nobles category? Pokemonfan201 (talk) 13:00, August 13, 2018 (UTC) I can answer it instead: since her father is a noble (and by extension, her stepmother), and she was adopted as an official member of the family, she counts as a noble too. Naoto, however, does not, seeing as how he died before Kallen was even taken in... I think. His page doesn't make it clear at all. Francis val Britannia (talk) 15:08, August 13, 2018 (UTC) If I may give my cents on this matter. In Stage 3 (dub) Rivalz says that Kallen is "well-bred", while this could mean nobility it also could just mean that Kallen is a pureblood (he obviously doesn't know her secret). In the subbed version of this episode Rivalz doesn't even say such a thing. So all in all this is a very weak point to assume the Stadtfeld family is nobility. In the recent movies when Nunnally is made viceroy the movie says "Count Calares and lord Kewell Soresi took her custody with cooperation from the Stadtfeld family". Notice that in the case of Calares and Soresi titles were included, but not for the Stadtfeld family, they were just referred to as a family and not as Lord Stadtfeld. This suggests that the Stadtfelds are not nobility, but just a prominent family. Maybe they're very rich (they do live in a big mansion) or have a lot of political/economic influence, but nobility sems a step too far. On top of that, when Nina wanted to meet Euphy (Stage 10) she requested aid from Milly who is nobility fallen out of grace, but NOT from kallen. Of course, it is possible I have forgotten some crucial information, in which case people can correct me. CodeGeassFan83 (talk) 16:34, August 13, 2018 (UTC)